The True Team Rocket The New Team Rocket
by melamelax
Summary: In an alternate Pokémon universe where Giovanni has not one, but two children, his son Silver and his daughter Giuliana. Dissapointed at Team Rocket's defeat and failed attempts at revival, Giuliana takes matters into her own hands, for a conquest showing what the true and brutal team should have always been like.
1. Chapter 1

The True Team Rocket

In an alternate Pokémon universe where Giovanni has not one, but two children, his son Silver and his daughter Giuliana. Defeated by Red, Giovanni left his team to fend for themselves years ago, much to their dismay and much to the disappointment of his daughter who believed strongly in Team Rocket's ideals and beliefs. The Team Rocket revival attempt in Johto proved increasingly disappointing for her, as she watched the criminal organization fall hard without strong leadership. Upset with her father's defeat and cowardice, and enraged by Team Rocket's failed attempt to return on their own, Giuliana decided she would create the new team herself and nothing would stand in the way of her conquest.

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Story just for fun. Revolves around the game and a bit of the Pokemon Generations mini series.

Some direct quotes from the game used.

Critiques always welcome. Hope you enjoy!

"Having lost I cannot face my underlings! Team Rocket is finished forever! I will dedicate my life to the study of Pokémon! Let us meet again someday. Farewell."

The lights shut off and the sound of shuffling feet could be heard throughout the gym. The lights turned back on; Giovanni and a number of the gym members vanished.

"…" Red looked at Pikachu with a silent nod. They had their eight badges and it was time to rest up before heading to Victory Road and then, the Pokémon league.

Days went by, an extensive investigation launched by Officer Jenny to uncover traces of Team Rocket still left in the region. Many arrests were made and many trails led to dead ends including any efforts to find their leaders. Hidden away on his own private island, Giovanni sat down in the grand chair at the back of his mansion, stroking the head of his beloved Persian. He had just finished watching the latest reports covering Team Rocket's secret game corner operations exposed by the Officers; bitterly he smiled and shook his head, thinking back to the fall of the rest of his team mates.

"A kid, beaten by a mere kid. The whole operation…" Giovanni sighed, continuing to stroke Persian's fur as he sat by his side.

"Yet you could never disappoint me, now could you?" Persian stretched out, and shook his head, pleased at his master's comment. Giovanni smiled and let loose a deep sigh, taking in the silence of the large room.

Until he was interrupted by a loud banging on the door to the room.

Persian rolled his eyes in annoyance as Giovanni motioned to press a button on the side of his chair. A 'click' sound could be heard from the other side of the door and it creaked open at a slow pace, revealing a young girl standing in the hall with an angry expression on her face. As the stoor finished creaking open, she stormed up just a few feet away from Giovanni and Persian. Her face was twisted in irritation, anger, and frustration. Giovanni sighed and motion to the girl with a wave of his hand.

"Giuliana, what are you doing up so late, I-"

"You lost! You lost to a kid! You lost the whole team! You abandoned _everyone_! How could you do this?! Don't you hear what's going on?!" Giovanni shook his head at his daughter and motioned her to come closer, but she wouldn't budge. She stomped her feet on the floor in anger, black waves of curly hair bunching up in a childish rage.

In a sigh of annoyance Giovanni sat back in his chair and stroked Persian's head.

"Giuliana, it's nothing for you to be concerned about. Go to bed."

"No, not until you explain what happened! We don't even have the game corner anymore! Was it that same kid?! Did you _let_ him win? Are you-"

"GIULIANA!" Giovanni shouted at his daughter, his voice echoing throughout the large room. Persian huffed at the loud sound and proceeded to walk away, realizing it wasn't being of much use to quell his master's anger. He smirked as he sauntered past Giuliana who had angry tears in her eyes.

"Leave my presence." Giovanni shooed her away with a wave of his hand and motioned to his chair, pressing a button on the side to turn on a large holographic screen in front of him. He was done listening to Giuliana and she had nothing else to say to him as she stomped out of the room and down the hallway.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'll show him…Team Rocket won't die."


	2. Chapter 2: Research Facility

In an alternate Pokémon universe where Giovanni has not one, but two children, his son Silver and his daughter Giuliana. Defeated by Red, Giovanni left his team to fend for themselves years ago, much to their dismay and much to the disappointment of his daughter who believed strongly in Team Rocket's ideals and beliefs. The Team Rocket revival attempt in Johto proved increasingly disappointing for her, as she watched the criminal organization fall hard without strong leadership. Upset with her father's defeat and cowardice, and enraged by Team Rocket's failed attempt to return on their own, Giuliana decided she would create the new team herself and nothing would stand in the way of her conquest.

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Story just for fun. Revolves around the game and a bit of the Pokemon Generations mini series.

Some direct quotes from the game used.

Critiques always welcome. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Miss, why did you want to go to Cinnabar Island so badly?" one of the rocket grunts tapped Giuliana's shoulder slightly as the group walked ahead. She turned on her heels and stopped abruptly to scan the group' she had brought four of them with her on a spontaneous trip to the island without her father's approval.

"I have information that can only be retrieved here. And I need help with finding it, which is where you all come in." Giuliana adjusted her sun hat and turned around in her flowing white dress She looked like a joyfully innocent young girl, but the grunts knew better. Her happy nature concerned them; it made it harder to predict when she would snap at them next.

They looked at each other and nodded, unsure what she had planned but understood they had no choice to comply, Giuliana waving her hand towards them as she started to walk again. They followed dutifully, but made sure to keep up their tourist act, taking out their cameras, snapping random shots of buildings and people. Their obnoxiously colored floral shirts ruffled slightly in the hot air, complete with khaki shorts and the plainest of flip flops and sandals. Occasionally they'd be stopped by local businesses and locals trying to sell their products, but Giuliana turned them all down with a warm smile; this was unheard of by the grunts yet they said nothing for fear of retaliation. To see her smile at all outside of her usually chilling grin was rare, unless she was playing with her Pokémon.

"Miss, are you sure you don't want to take in _some_ of the sights before we-" one of the grunts spoke up from the back of the group, sheepishly walking behind the other members as they kept going. Giuliana turned her head to the side slightly and put a single finger to her lips, silencing any further questions as the grunt made sure to keep a safe distance from her.

"We'll be where we need to be soon." Giuliana crossed her hands behinds her back, a note could be seen in her right palm. It read 'Cinnabar Island Research Facility' in large bold letters. The grunts looked at each other in confusion but kept silent as she folded up the note and stuck it in her purse.

It took about five minutes for them to keep up the tourist act until they reached the stark white building towering ahead. They paused at the entrance and Giuliana adjusted her sundress. She turned to look at the grunts with a chilling smile one more time, before going through the automatic doors. The grunts followed quickly after her, knowing all too well that the longer they took to comply with her orders, the crueler she would be to them later.

"Welcome to the Cinnabar Island Research Institute! How may we-" the receptionist at the counter welcomed the group with a smile, until she realized it was Giuliana standing in front of her. The woman stopped mid-sentence to compose herself and offer her a nod, directing her and the rest of the group to follow as she stepped out from behind the counter.

The group was led into another room full of researchers typing quickly on their keyboards, streams of indescribable data racing across their bright screens. The grunts muttered among themselves, all unsure of what they were looking at while Giuliana confidently walked ahead, seemingly unfazed by the hustle and bustle in the room.

"I can't be here for long, I have more important things I need to get done as soon as possible." Giuliana spoke in a low, clear voice to the receptionist who stopped in front of a sealed off door. The woman nodded in earnest, quickly taking out her ID key to undo the heavy lock. She stepped to the side allowing Giuliana and the grunts to move ahead, but she did not follow.

"Please take your time Miss, and just call the desk if you need any assistance." The receptionist bowed slightly and walked away quickly, heels clacking in the distance.

* * *

/

/

So, what could Giuliana be up to? Cinnabar research institute….is she a scientist? What kind of answers could she be looking for?

You'll see in the next chapter so stay tuned if you're curious!


End file.
